Big Trouble Little Zombie
For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 3-5. Big Trouble Little Zombie is a Pool mini-game based on the Adventure Mode level 3-5. The zombies in this level, tha player fights shrunken zombies and have only a quarter of their regular health, but come in higher numbers, walk faster, and eat faster. This level is replaced with Heat Wave in the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions of Plants vs. Zombies. On iOS versions, this can be played in Quick Play. Icons Little iOS.png|iPad icon Little ios.png|iOS and Android icon Little PC.png|PC icon Little XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Strategies Cherry Bombs should be used to blow up large clumps of Zombies as the player sets up Peashooters in every lane. The Wall-nuts on land would be planted where necessary and in the Pool to lure out Snorkel Zombies. In emergencies, Lily Pads can substitute for Wall-nuts to lure out Snorkel zombies. Save up your Cherry Bombs for waves and large clumps of zombies. It is recommended that the player save at least two for emergency situations due to the numbers of zombies. Health of little zombies: *Zombie, Snorkel Zombie and Flag Zombie: three peas *Conehead Zombie: seven peas *Football Zombie: twenty peas *Zombie Yeti: twelve peas (runs away after reaching the third square). Gallery Small_zombotany_zombies.png|Small ZomBotany Zombies TinyZombotany.jpg TinyZomboss.jpg|A modded version with Zomboss TinyBobsled.jpg TinyNimble.jpg TinyPogo.jpg tinyBalloon.jpg tinyBungee.jpg BTLZ.JPG|By Someone456 Yeti Small.png|A Zombie Yeti in Big Trouble Little Zombie BTLZ 1.png|By User: Wes Jaren 23 Big Trouble Little Zombies Tiny Pea Shooter.png ZN723-BTLZ.png|By Trivia *Since the zombies have a quarter of their regular health, a pea against a small zombie does damage equivalent to a melon against normal zombies (excluding the splash damage). *Zombies in this level walk and eat plants slightly faster than regular zombies. *In the Nintendo DS version, this Mini-Game is replaced by Heat Wave, possibly because it would be extremely hard for players to see zombies in this Mini-game due to the small size of the Nintendo DS screen. *In the Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation 3, and Windows versions, the ambient zombie voices are high-pitched in this level. *The Zombies' small size does not affect their hitboxes. This is easily shown by hacking in a little Zomboni, which crushes plants before it gets to them, as the full-size Zomboni is longer than the smaller version's sprite. *Dr. Zomboss's shrinking experiment is shown in the Nintendo DS trailer. Ironically, it is the one version that does not include this mini-game. *In the Spanish version this minigame is called "Pequeños pero Matones" ("Small but Tough"). *If the player hacks to get a Magnet-shroom, any small gear it attracts will become normal sized. *In the iOS version, Snorkel Zombies can jump over the player's Lawn Mowers and even Pool Cleaners. making it would reach his or her house quickly. *With hacking, players can make any zombie (such as Pogo Zombie and Zomboni) in the game become little in this mini-game. See also *Mini-games *Adventure Mode *Heat Wave Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:IPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Pool Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Pool levels Category:Levels with three flags